A predictive dialer system basically is a system that dials telephone numbers and connects answered calls to available agents. Predictive dialer systems may be used for various purposes. For example, such a system may be used in call centers in out-call scenarios where telephone agents talk to clients on the phone, and the predictive dialer in operation, dials a list of telephone numbers and, as soon as a dialed telephone number is answered, the system connects the call to the next available agent.
In order to minimize the time agents spend waiting for a next call to be answered by a client, statistical algorithms are used by the predictive dialer systems.
However, predictive dialer systems known in prior art are facing the following problem. On the one hand, a significant amount of telephone numbers have to be dialed so that in the end, at least some of the telephone numbers dialed are answered and may be forwarded to an available agent so as to keep the agent busy without substantial waiting time between calls. On the other hand, dialing multiple telephone numbers at a time might result in a certain number of calls being answered with no agent being available for these calls to be forwarded, since the telephone numbers are already dialed when the agent or agents are still busy talking to another client.
The above problem arises from the fact that current predictive dialer systems use statistics of previous calls on call completion rate, ringing time, and call duration time to determine when the next telephone number has to be dialed, or to determine how many numbers have to be dialed until at least one telephone number dialed is answered by a client. However, the status and progress of active calls is not taken into consideration.
Therefore, with the use of predictive dialer systems known in prior art, a certain percentage of calls are missed for the reason mentioned above, thus, resulting in market losses.